Harold
Category: } |region = |class = }} Harold (Japanese: ハロルド Harorudo) is a hailed from in the region. 'New Era' 'Kalos' Harold first appeared when Ryder was passing by , and Harold's Charmeleon emerged from some bushes and attacked him with . Harold tells Charmeleon to apologize, but Charmeleon simply blasts its Trainer's face with a Flamethrower. Harold mumbles on why Charmeleon is in an awful mood, and Ryder suggests maybe Charmeleon wants a battle. Charmeleon agrees and Ryder decides to battle with Braixen. Charmeleon begins by attacking with , which Braixen dodges. Charmeleon then uses Flamethrower, which Braixen deflects with . Braixen then continues with . Charmeleon takes the attack and attacks back with . Charmeleon then uses Flamethrower, which Braixen dodges and uses followed by Flamethrower, this time knocking Charmeleon out. After the battle, Charmeleon seems to be much calmer than before. Ryder and Harold then take a break to eat, Harold remarks how Charmeleon has been amazing in battle, earning him the . Harold then asks Ryder whether he's also are searching for , with his analysis having tracked down Moltres to Mt. Molteau. Harold proceeds to show photos he had taken of and , and says that he tried to capture them, but failed due to their difference in strength, and continues to ramble on about other photos of other rare Pokémon which leaves Ryder dumbfounded. Afterwards, Ryder decides to help Harold in finding Moltres. As they walk up the mountain, Harold shows Ryder an obscured photo of Moltres on top of a big rock, exclaiming they also must go find the big rock to find Moltres. Later, Harold notices a and and stops to take photos, and Harold's ground suddenly breaks and he nearly falls into a volcano, but Ryder grabs him by the arm and pulls him up, while a boulder falls onto the lava below. At this, a roar comes out of the volcano and Moltres appears from the lava. Moltres sets its eyes on Ryder and Harold and attack them, thinking they are enemies. Ryder takes out Braixen, and commands her to use Hypnosis, but the move fails to reach Moltres. Braixen then attacks Moltres with Flamethrower. Moltres attacks back at the group with Flamethrower, which Braixen dodges. Moltres attacks Braixen again, this time hitting Braixen and causing her to fall, injured. Moltres then attacks Ryder and Harold, but upon hearing her Trainer's cries of distraught, Braixen jumps from rock to rock and takes Moltres's attack, and the pressure of the flames causes her to evolve into . Delphox attacks Moltres with her newly-learned . Moltres continues to retaliate with Flamethrower, and Ryder commands Delphox to counter with her own Flamethrower. Instead, Delphox unleahes , and the attacks cancel each other out, but Moltres's follow-up Fire Blast knocks Delphox down the volcano, and Ryder jumps after her and hugs whilst the two fall. Seeing this, Moltres realizes its mistake and rescues the two right before they reach the lava, and drop them safely at the ground. Then, Harold calmly approaches the Moltres and exclaims they were sorry for disturbing him, and simply claims he was trying to find it to battle it and earn its respect, and Moltres senses Harold's honesty and lands in front of him. Harold takes out his and wonders whether Moltres was accepting his request, and Moltres nods in agreement, and pecks at the Poké Ball, allowing itself to be captured by Harold. Ryder congratulates Harold on his capture and say they'll become a powerhouse force during the , and Harold thanks Moltres for trusting him. Ryder and Harold then decide to head their separate ways, with Harold vowing to meet him at the Kalos League. A few weeks later, Harold successfully managed to qualify and register for the . During the first round match-up, Harold gets paired up against Corbin. Both Trainers send out their . Harold's Charizard opens with , which is evaded by Corbin's Charizard. Corbin's Charizard retaliates with , which Harold's Charizard counters with . Harold then his Charizard into Mega Charizard Y. Upon Mega Evolving, its Ability activates, powering up all moves. Mega Charizard Y then unleashes a powerful , but Corbin's Charizard blocks it by slapping its tail into the water to create a wall to take the hit for it. Harold calls for his Mega Charizard Y to use , but Corbin's Charizard dodges it. Corbin then Mega Evolves his own Charizard into Mega Charizard X. Mega Charizard Y uses Fire Spin while Mega Charizard X uses Flamethrower. The moves collide, creating a thick mist covering both Mega Charizard. Harold tells Mega Charizard Y to fly, but Corbin retaliates by having his Mega Charizard X launch another Flamethrower. Mega Charizard Y gets hit and is knocked out, reverting back to its original form. Corbin expresses utter surprise at seeing Moltres, and remarks that he'd never expected to face off against a during the Kalos League, but quickly shakes this feeling off and commands Mega Charizard X to unleash but Moltres manages to dodge and unleashes , and with Drought still active, the attack launches instantly, but Mega Charizard X barely manages to deflect it with Dynamic Punch. Harold then commands Moltres to use and , but both attacks are dodged by Mega Charizard X. Then, Corbin orders a barrage of Dynamic Punches, which ultimately manages to knock out Moltres. For his last Pokémon, Harold chooses , and Harold immediately commands , but Mega Charizard X easily dodges the attack. Klinklang then unleashes , but Mega Charizard X uses Flamethrower, which pushes through Charge Beam and connects directly with Klinklang, knocking it out and giving Corbin a clean sweep victory. The spectators are awestruck by Corbin's performance, while Harold is devastated that he was eliminated so soon from the Lumiose Conference. 'Character' Harold in an incredibly adventurous and reserved individual, preferring to travel by himself and doesn't necessarily enjoys staying around large crowds of people for long periods of time. Nevertheless, Harold is very polite and kind whenever he meets someone new, and gladly shares stories and information with others. Harold also enjoys taking pictures of to create memories once his journey comes to an end, and often goes on long rambles about the background of his pictures, and doesn't notice when others are either not listening or uncomfortable about his stories. 'Pokémon' 'On Hand' is Harold's main Pokémon, as well as his strongest one, and Harold usually has Charizard battle first to give himself an edge over his opponents due to the Flame Pokémon's incredible power. Aside from battles, Charizard is Harold's way of transport whenever Harold requires to travel long distances in short periods of time.}} is a whom Harold challenged while at and attacked Harold, and Ryder, after assuming they were enemies, and nearly caused their deaths by having them fall on the volcano. However, after seeing Ryder risk his life to protect his Delphox, Moltres realized its mistake and saved them, before allowing itself to get captured by Harold as a means to apologize for nearly killing them.}} is Harold's third known Pokémon, being first seen when it was called out as Harold's final remaining Pokémon to battle against Corbin's Mega Charizard X at the , but due to the Charizard's overwhelming power, Klinklang was easily defeated. Klinklang's known moves are and .}} 'Achievements' 'Badges Obtained' 'Kalos Badges' This listing is of the Harold has obtained in the : * * * * * * * * 'Pokémon League Rankings' Harold has competed in the following : * - Top 64 Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Mega Evolution Users